Dying to Live
by The Phantom Rose
Summary: *Chapter three is up...I think* Harry's fifth year. The Dursleys get a new dog, a BIG BLACK one too (sound familiar?), and Voldy is after Harry(*Sighs* What else is new???) again and the only way to do that is to get to him through Sirius. PEACHY!
1. The New Pet

Dying to Live   
Chapter one: The New Pet   
  
Disclaimer: I still don't get why they make us put these, I mean it's   
pretty obvious I don't own this stuff. It all belongs to the Goddess J.K.   
Rowling.  
  
A/N: I know. The beginning really bad and pointless, but it will get   
better. I promise. I have several pretty good ideas in my head but none   
of them are for the summer. Oh well. One more thing, REVIEW! REVIEW!   
REVIEW! Thank you. Now you can read.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Dursley of number four Pivet Drive were very normal   
indeed, thank you very much. Yes, well, we all know this story and now   
Harry Potter is older now and knows his own story, too. Right now he is   
in his small room in his aunt and uncle's house.   
  
Harry had just had a nightmare. Normally, when someone has a   
nightmare they would run into their parents' bedrooms and wake them   
up. Harry however lived with his cruel muggle aunt and uncle. The   
closest thing he could do was write to his godfather miles, even   
hundreds of miles away. Though this may seem odd, Harry Potter   
already knew he was odd, different, strange, and unusual.   
  
Harry Potter was a boy who would be fifteen in a few days' time. Harry   
had just finished his forth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and   
Wizardry. Harry Potter was a wizard and so were his parents. His   
parents were one of the greatest witches ever, but they had been   
murdered. They were murdered by a wizard by the name of Voldemort.   
Voldemort had been the most feared wizard for the longest time (most   
witches and wizards still didn't call him by his name). Voldemort had   
been after Lily and James Potter for a while, so they made a plan to try   
to save their lives. The plan however failed when their friend, Peter   
Pettigrew betrayed them and sold them to Voldemort. Voldemort killed   
James and then Lily but because Lily sacrificed her life for Harry, when   
Voldemort tried to kill Harry, the spell backfired and Voldemort fled.   
Then Pettigrew killed thirteen people with a single curse and framed   
Harry's Godfather, Sirius Black. Pettigrew got away and Sirius was   
sent to Azkaban. Two years ago Sirius had escaped from Azkaban and   
is currently on the run.  
  
Harry decided not to write to Sirius. Even though he had promised to   
write every time his scar hurt or he had a nightmare, the fact was that   
he woke up with his scar hurting nearly every day. Hedwig had become   
sick from flying so much and getting no sleep. Besides, he was   
worrying Sirius too much. Harry was sure it was nothing, yet at the   
same time he was positive it did.  
  
Harry looked at the clock. It was 6:58. It was late enough to go   
downstairs. He was about to open the door when he heard Uncle   
Vernon's voice bellowing up the stairs,   
"BOY! Get down here!"  
  
Harry went down the stairs two at a time and entered the kitchen to   
see Aunt Petunia getting her purse and heading to the door.  
  
"We are going to go and get the dog now," Uncle Vernon said.   
"We're getting a dog?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes," Said Aunt Petunia, "Dudley wants a dog for his Birthday so we're   
getting a dog."   
Of coarse, Harry thought, Dudley wants something for his Birthday, so   
he gets it. What else is new?  
  
"Dudley is going to baby-sit you while we're gone."  
  
"Baby-sit me?" Harry asked in disbelief, "I'm almost fifteen."   
  
"Right," Uncle Vernon, "but Dudley is already fifteen, so he's going to   
baby-sit you, and you better be good for him and do exactly was he   
tells you to or else."   
  
Harry didn't want to know what "else" is.   
  
"Right," Said Aunt Petunia, "We'll be leaving now. Dudley, make him do   
anything you want him to do. Bye, Dudders."   
  
"Bye," Dudley said as he closed the door behind them.   
  
"Now," he said turning to Harry, "Here's a list of what you need to do   
before they get back."  
  
Harry groaned and looked at the list. It said:   
  
1. Clean Dudley's bedroom.   
2. Wash and dry the dishes.   
3. Wash, fold and put away the laundry.   
4. Cut the grass.   
5. Water the flowers.   
6. Make dinner.   
7. Make dessert.   
8. Paint the fence.   
9. Vacuum the house.   
10. Sweep the porch.   
11. Wash the windows.   
12. See Dudley for further chores.   
  
"I have to do all of this," Harry said in disbelief, "by the time they get   
back?"  
  
"Correct. I'll be watching television," Dudley said.   
  
"Great," Harry moaned as he headed to Dudley's room.   
  
Two hours, fifty-seven minutes, and fifteen seconds later, (Harry had   
nothing better to do than to count how long it took) Dudley was having   
a hard time coming home with more chores, so Harry was free to go   
back upstairs. Harry prayed that Hedwig would be back; it had already   
been several weeks already.   
  
Sure enough, when Harry walked into the bedroom, Hedwig was there   
and completely worn out.  
"Hedwig, what happened? Did you deliver the letter? "Harry asked.   
  
Hedwig held out her leg and Harry saw a tattered piece of parchment   
that he recognized as the letter he had written to Sirius.   
  
"Oh no," Harry whispered, "You've never failed on finding him before.   
What if he was caught?"   
  
Harry was too busy worrying about to hear the door open and Uncle   
Vernon yell. Harry only realized they were back when he heard a dog   
bark.   
  
Harry came down to the front door to see Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia,   
Dudley and a large black dog...a large and familiar black dog.   
  
"Where did you get the dog?" Harry asked.   
  
"This fellow was selling purebred dogs and this one was the most   
expensive dog we could find for Dudley. What was his name, Petunia?"   
Uncle Vernon said.   
  
"I think it was something Lupin." Aunt Petunia replied.   
  
"What?" Harry asked.   
  
"Remus Lupin. That's right." Said Uncle Vernon.   
  
"What are you going to name it?" Asked Aunt Petunia.   
  
"I think I'll name it Killer because I'm going to train it to kill." Dudley   
replied.   
  
"Is it a boy or a girl?" Harry asked.   
  
"It's a boy and stop asking so many questions." Uncle Vernon replied.   
  
"Sirius?" Harry accidentally said aloud.   
  
"Yes, he was serious when he said it was a boy," Said Aunt Petunia   
eyeing him suspiciously.   
  
For the rest of the day Harry tried as hard as he could to get a few   
moments alone with the dog, but Dudley was playing with it too much   
today. Harry just had to know if that dog was his godfather or not.   
  
Don't worry Harry thought to himself he'll get sick of it soon enough.   
  
***  
  
"Don't forget, Dudley, Christine is coming over for dinner." Aunt Petunia   
said to Dudley at lunch, which was a slice of bread and cheese.  
  
"Who's Christine?" Harry asked, "or do I not want to know."   
  
"It's really none of your business," Said Dudley, grinning evilly, "but   
Christine is my girlfriend."  
  
Harry snorted, "No, really, who is she?"  
  
"Laugh all you want, but she really is, she loves dogs and she's   
extremely pretty," Dudley said. Harry suddenly knew why Dudley   
wanted a dog.  
  
Harry coughed as he tried to cover his laughter as he mumbled,   
"Compared to you he probably is."  
  
"What was that?" asked Uncle Vernon who just walked in the room.  
  
"Nothing," said Harry, innocently.   
  
"You better not make any smart remarks while she's here or I'll-"  
  
"Not the stuffing out of me, I know."  
  
"Yes, we want to impress her, don't we?" said Uncle Vernon, "Wait a   
second, what better way to impress her than a butler?" His eyes   
flickered toward Harry.  
  
"But I'm pretty sure you have to hire butlers months in advance-" said   
Harry, but he was interrupted my Uncle Vernon.  
  
"Oh I know where we can get one pretty quick."  
  
"And why should I?"  
  
"Because not only will I knock the stuffing out of you but-" He looked   
around the room and pointed at "Killer." "Do you like that dog, boy?"   
  
"I suppose," replied Harry.  
  
"Well if you don't u and the dog are both gonna get it."  
  
"Well I won't and you can't make me." Harry said not caring what the   
consequences were.  
  
"Well then," he said as he when to a drawer in the kitchen and pulled   
out a large knife.  
  
"Say good bye to your friend-"  
  
"Dad, no" said Dudley, "Don't hurt him."  
  
"No, I won't because he will give in. His kind can probably talk to   
them."  
  
"Fine, go ahead kill him."  
  
"Don't think I won't." said Uncle Vernon as he turned around to the dog,   
except there was no dog. Instead there was a filthy man whose hair   
had come down to his shoulders. He was unshaven and his robes were   
torn and in tatters.   
  
"You're- you're a vampire," Dudley stuttered.  
  
"Yes," the man said, sarcastically, "and I have come to suck you   
blood."  
  
The Dursley's however didn't pick up the sarcasm and decided it was   
time to leave.   
  
"Peatunia!" Uncle Vernon yelled at the top of his lungs, "We have to   
leave, NOW!"   
  
"What-" she said as she came downstairs and seeing the man she   
shrieked and ran to the door. Uncle Vernon and Dudley followed. Harry   
never saw Dudley move that fast.   
  
Once they were gone the man said, "Hello, Harry. I'm not even gonna   
ask how your summer was."  
  
"Hello, Sirius." Harry replied as he gave him a hug, "How come   
something bad always happens when I see you?"  
  
"So you're saying getting rid of them was bad?"  
  
"No, but they'll be back with the police-," Seeing Sirius's look, he   
added, "Like the ministry of magic, only more fun,".  
  
"Well, we can't stay here then." said Sirius, "You don't know any witch   
or wizard that lives around here do you?"  
  
"No, I don't know anyone around here period except Mrs. Figg down the   
Street-" Harry said but was cut off by Sirius slapping his forehead.   
  
"I forgot about Arabella." He said, "We can stay there."  
  
"But-" yet he was cut off again.  
  
"She's a which and she knows I'm innocent." He said heading for the   
door."  
  
"That's always a plus," Harry said to himself as he followed Sirius. 


	2. Arabella Figg

Ch. 2 Arabella Figg  
  
Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. This.  
  
A/N: I know, I know this chapter stinks too, but it will get better. I promise. Wouldn't you trust someone whose name is Prongs? Hmm? Okay don't answer that. Just review. Pretty Pretty Please?   
  
Harry and Sirius stepped outside into the bright sunshine.   
"Harry," Sirius began, "I should probably change in a dog. I mean it probably wouldn't be a good idea for a bunch of muggles to see me."  
  
"Alright," replied Harry.   
  
Sirius's back began to arch, his fingers shrank, and black fur was growing all over his body. Soon enough you wouldn't be able to tell that the large dog had just been a murder convict  
  
Sirius started to trot down the street and Harry followed until they stopped outside a large and very old house. Harry rang the doorbell.  
  
Several cats meowed as Mrs. Figg opened the door.  
  
"Harry, dear, I haven't seen you in ages!!! Come in, come in and tell me why u came."  
  
"Thanks Mrs. Figg," said Harry, "And -er- I brought my -pet dog..."  
  
"Ah yes," the old lady said eying Sirius, "well come in both of you!"  
  
They followed her inside and Sirius transformed into his normal self. The smell of cats came to his nose and he saw a few run from the company. He couldn't help but think of the tent he had stayed in at the Quidditch World Cup.  
  
"Hello, Arabella," Sirius said, "What's up with everything?"  
  
"Oh things are just dandy in the wizarding world," she said as Harry and Sirius sat down on the couch and she handed them recent editions of The Daily Prophet, "There's been lots of attacks and Fudge is still denying that he's back."  
  
Harry looked at the headlines of the papers. They said things such as 'Seven Deaths Yesterday' and 'Ministry says this as nothing to do with He- Who- Must- Not- Be- Named'. Harry also saw one titled, 'Sirius Black still at large, could he be the One Behind Recent Attacks?'  
"Fudge still doesn't believe that Voldemort is back?" asked Harry. He was surprised to see that Mrs. Figg didn't flinch at Volemort's name.  
  
"Of course not," she said frowning, "He wouldn't admit he was wrong if Voldemort was right in front of his face. I went to school with him and he is as stubborn as a mule. Well, he might believe he' s back but he won't let anyone else no that."   
  
"Arabella, I don't mean to be rude but got any food? I'm starving. I haven't had a proper meal in about thirteen years." Asked Sirius, hopefully.  
  
"Sure Sirius, in the kitchen," She said as she and Sirius both got up and went into the kitchen, "But I thought you were staying at Reamus's? Didn't he feed you?"  
  
"Yeah he feed me. But all he eats is health food. It's gross. Reduced fat, low fat, no fat- Blah! I think the food in Azkaban tastes better." Sirius said.   
  
"Okay then," she said, "Get whatever you want from the pantry."  
  
"Thanks Mrs. F," he said to her as he without a doubt humming the 'Meow Mix theme song.' Words such as "chicken" and "liver" were distinguishable.  
  
Mrs. Figg shook her head, "I used to baby- sit him and your father."  
  
Harry got an amusing picture of a baby Sirius in a diaper, "I can still hardly believe that you're a witch. How come you didn't tell me that I was a wizard?"  
  
"Well you wouldn't have believed me if I did would you?" she replied.  
  
"I suppose not, he answered.  
  
"Well Harry, would you like a sandwich?" she asked.   
  
"Er- sure," he said.  
  
Mrs. Figg got out peanut butter and jelly, made the sandwich, gave it to Harry, and said, "Oh, by the way Professor Dumbledore owled me this morning. He seemed to have guessed that you two would be coming here soon and he told me to tell you that we are all going to the Wealsey's as soon as you got here. So, as soon as you finish eating let's go. Alright?"  
"MM-Hmm," Harry said with difficulty due to the peanut butter.  
  
"I guess I should go in dog form before you introduce them to me," Sirius said grinning.  
  
"That would probably be best," said Arabella, walking over to the fire place, "Well come on then. We're going by floo powder. They know we're coming."  
  
She grabbed some floo powder and stepped in the fireplace and said very clearly, "The Burrow!"  
  
Harry grabbed some floo powder, grabbed some floo powder, and waited for Sirius to take dog form and stand beside him. Then he too said, "The Burrow!"  
  
A/N: I know it's pretty short and stupid. There is a plot to this story though. It will probably become apparent in the next few chapters. Please hit that little periwinkle button down there and review!!! Please Please Please!!!!!!!!  
And does anyone know any forms of medieval torture? Yes it's for this story. It's gonna get a little more interesting... 


	3. Dying to Live

Ch. 3   
  
The Surprise  
  
(and it's not a bad one for once)  
  
Disclaimer: I am making money off this and I do own this!!! MUHAHAHAHA!!! Just kidding!!! I don't think you really believed me though and if you do then you should be trampled by a hippogriff!!!! HONESTLY!!! I DO NOT OWN THIS!!! *Takes deep calming breaths* inhale... exhale... inhale... exhale...  
  
A/N: Nufin much really happens in this chappie either except Harry going to the Weasley's and Quidditch and a surprise for Harry...Thank you guys so much for reviewing!!!!   
  
Harry coughed as he rolled out of the Weasley's fireplace.  
  
"I can't wait 'till I pass my Apparation test," he said as he brushed himself off as he looked at Sirius, who looked no dirtier than normal.  
  
"Harry!" He was soon embraced in a tight hug. He looked up to see Mrs. Weasley's face.  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Weasley," he said struggling to breathe.  
  
"Mum," she a girl's voice, "He can't breathe! Hello, Harry."  
  
"Oh, right, sorry," said Molly looking rather embarrassed and let go of him.   
  
"Hello, Ginny," said Harry rubbing his neck. He looked over at her. She didn't seem to have a crush on him still, for she was acting normal. That was good, finally. She did look very pretty though; he couldn't help but feel a little regret. Where did that thought come from???   
  
Mrs. Weasley spotted Sirius. "And is that-"  
  
"Snuffles," Harry said quickly, glancing at Ginny.  
  
"Oh right... Well come on then everyone's here," she said as Harry followed her and Ginny into the kitchen.   
  
He saw many people in there. There was all nine of the Weasley's, Arabella, and Hermione sitting around talking among themselves. They all looked up when Harry came in. Most of them didn't know how to treat him after what happen at the end of term and muttered, "Hello." Ron and Hermione however came over and gave him a hug.   
  
"How are you doing, Harry?" asked Ron.  
  
"Peachy, Ron. Just Peachy." He said. Suddenly Fred and George got up.   
  
"Anyone for a game of Quidditch?" asked Fred.   
  
***  
  
So, several of them walked up to the group of trees that blocked them from view of the muggles. And after several charms from Bill and Charlie to make the Quidditch balls stay inside the designated area, the group could finally get up in the air and have some fun.  
  
"Okay," Charlie said, once everybody was up in the air. "We have to pick teams and positions. Harry and I will be captains. Harry's team gets Quaffle first, if I pick first. Everyone agree?" There were some nods of heads. "Okay, I pick Ron."   
  
Ron sped by Harry grinning evilly, and took his position beside Charlie as Keeper. Harry looked around and picked, much to his surprise as anyone else's, Ginny. She blushed slightly and moved over by Harry as she grabbed the Quaffle from Charlie. She was their Chaser.   
  
They kept taking turns until the result of team-picking and position-finding went like this. On Harry's team, there was him, of course, as Seeker, Ginny as Chaser, Fred as Beater, and Bill as Keeper. On Charlie's team, he played Seeker, Hermione was Chaser, George was Beater, and Ron was Keeper.  
  
Harry's firebolt was definitely the best broom. The others were on the Wealsley's brooms, which were um...pretty slow... Let's just say that when Fred was going as fast as he could to the opposite end and the worm on the ground got there before him...   
  
"Ready?" asked Charlie. Everyone nodded. "Then let's play some Quidditch!"  
  
And they were off, Harry rocketed upwards to look for the snitch. It shouldn't be too hard since it had a broken wing. Harry looked around for Charlie. Charlie was "zooming" around the bottom of the field. He looked around for the snitch and saw Ginny about to score, but was suddenly intercepted by Ron.  
  
"Wow," Harry said to himself, "Ron's pretty good."  
  
Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw the snitch. (A/N: *GASP*)   
  
He bolted downward. Come on, he thought to himself, beet the legendary Charlie Weasley. He was inches away. Then, finally, he felt the battered wings in his sweaty palms.   
  
"Wow," said Charlie, dumbstruck, "You're really good! It was one thing against the Horntail, but wow!!!"  
  
"Thanks," said Harry going red.   
  
"Well, come on," said Bill, smiling exactly like Fred and George do when they're pulling a prank, "Let's go back up to the house."  
  
"What's up?" asked Harry, confused.  
  
"Nothing," said all the Weasleys and Hermione.  
  
"Am I missing something?" said Harry, looking around at everyone.  
  
"Come on," said Ron.  
  
"um... OK..." he said still very confused.   
  
All nine of them walked up to the house while Harry tried to ask what was going on.   
  
They walked inside but no one was there.  
  
"Hmm..." said George, " I guess no one's home..."  
  
"SURPRISE!" Harry jumped and looked around. Dozens of people jumped out from closets, hallways, under tables, and behind the couch.  
  
Harry looked up and saw a banner that read Happy Birthday, Harry.  
  
"...me?" he asked Ron.  
  
"Yup, Happy Birthday, Harry."   
  
Harry looked around. He saw a lot of people from Grffindor. He saw everyone from the team (including Oliver Wood), Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finigann, Pavarti Patil, Lavender Brown, and several teachers. There was Professor McGonall, Professor Dumbledore, Professor Flitwick, Hagrid, and-  
  
"Hello, Harry," Harry turned around to see his third year defense against the dark arts teacher- Proffessor Lupin.  
  
"Hello," said Harry, smiling.   
  
"Alright present time," said Mrs. Weasley as everyone brought him odd shaped packages.   
  
Several minutes later Harry had many new books and broomstick accessories. Harry was actually happy. He wasn't worrying about what Voldemort was plotting next or the fact that there was a high chance this would be his last birthday. No, he was just a normal boy having fun at his party. He however was enjoying himself so much that he didn't notice that a certain dog was gone....  
  
"Hey, Harry," said Ginny as everyone was eating a birthday cake that never got any smaller, "I've got one more present for you."  
  
"What? You didn't have too-" Harry began but was cut off.  
  
"I didn't buy you anything I did u a favor."  
  
"What is it?" Harry asked, curiously.  
  
"Hold on a second," she said as she left the room and went upstairs.   
  
When Ginny came back down, she was accompanied by a large black dog- a very well groomed, large, black, dog. Sirius didn't have an ounce of dirt on him; he had a large pink bow around his neck and had painted nails. Harry chuckled.   
  
"So, Snuffles, do you like your grooming?"  
  
Sirius replied with a loud yelp. Everyone laughed.  
  
***  
  
That night Harry was getting into bed and Sirius at the foot (they were sleeping in Ron's room).   
  
Suddenly Ron got up and said, "Sirius you can transform back now. I'll leave so you guys can talk alone."  
  
"Thanks, Ron," Harry replied.  
  
Immediately, Sirius changed back into his godfather.  
  
"Hey I still have painted nails," he frowned. Harry laughed. Sirius looked under the bed , and pulled out a small wrapped box.  
  
"Here," he said handing Harry the box, "This is my present to you. Well, actually it was your fathers, but I'm giving it to you. I thought you might like it."  
  
Harry opened the box and saw it was a necklace. A gold chain, with a golden stag on the bottom.  
  
"Wow," he breathed, "thanks, Sirius. This was my dad's?"  
  
"Yup. We all had one. I had a dog, Remus had a wolf and," Sirius's face fell dark and spit out the last words as if it were vermin, "and Peter had a rat."  
  
Sirius fumbled with his collar and showed Harry his gold dog.   
  
"And see what else they do?" he took off the chain and put the dog on the table. The dog suddenly got up and walked around and sniffed things. Harry smiled.   
  
"Well, you better get to sleep. Good night," and with that he hugged Harry, gave him a kiss on his forhead and changed back.  
  
Then Ron came back in, turned off the light, muttered, "Good night," to Harry and they all went peacefully to sleep.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Hint: Remember the necklace!!!!! I'm soooooooooooooooo sorry it took so long. I've been busy and sometimes this evil torture device known as the computer wouldn't work and GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! I'm ok. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Luv you guys. And does anyone know any forms of torchure that wouldn't actually kill this unlucky person that Voldemort gets his hands on...besides Crucio...  
  
Next Chapter: Harry introduces the real Snuffles... 


End file.
